


#Domestic Bliss

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [432]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/22/20: “captivate, vision, home”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [432]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	#Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/22/20: “captivate, vision, home”

When the pizza came Derek tugged on a pair of sweatpants to get it. They were the first piece of clothing he’d worn all day.

Stiles, naked, lay crosswise on their bed, his head hanging over the side.

“The vision of loveliness returns,” he quipped when Derek got back with their dinner.

“I know you mean the pizza,” Derek wisecracked in reply, shedding the sweatpants immediately.

“The sight of it _is_ quite captivating.”

Side by side, wearing not a stitch, they munched on pizza, recharging their batteries for the next round, the perfect way to spend a Saturday at home.


End file.
